Data centers and similar large computer systems often involve a variety of hosting technologies including physical servers representing various hardware platforms and virtual-machine servers, which can also involve a variety of technologies. In the event of a failure or an upgrade, it may be necessary to move a workload from one host to another. In general, a target host is of the same type (platform or virtual-machine technology) as the source host. Accordingly, management software can allow an administrator to select a workload to be moved and a technology for the target host. Representations of hosts based on different technology are dimmed or hidden so that the administrator can clearly identify suitable target hosts.